


A Team Name

by Treekianthia



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, And dragging Alternis into it, Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Ficlet, Gen, Ringabel being Ringabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia
Summary: When Alternis agrees to join Ringabel in the ranks of the Planeswarden along with two surprise additions, Alternis hopes his alternate self has become a bit more tolerable in the past few years These hopes are quickly shattered, however, and Alternis learns Ringabel hasn't changed a bit. (Fic Archive: 01/26/17)





	A Team Name

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic was originally posted to outside sources on 01/26/17. It is being posted here for archival purposes and to help document my progress as a writer. More info on myself and my works can be found on my tumblr blog woodland-knight.

“What did you just say..?” **  
**

Alternis Dim sat motionless as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. There was a man sitting across from him; smiling and looking rather pleased with himself, though Alternis couldn’t see a reason for him to be that way. What the man had just told him was absurd- in fact, it was nonsensical! Alternis had no idea what this fool was thinking…  _And there was no way he was going along with it._  The more Alternis stared him down though, the more the man smiled back at him...

Well, it was more of a cheesy grin than a smile.

“I said we need a team name, Alternis! Just think about it! Now that there’s four of us, we qualify to be a single group instead of individualized units!” the man explained as he continued to grin. Alternis put his face in his hands and began to groan.

“Ringabel, just because I agreed to work as a Planeswarden doesn’t mean I agreed to work  _with_  you,” he complained as he looked up from his hands. “I agreed at the promise you’d be able to sort something out between Edea and I, not on the terms of seeing you every day!”

Ringabel let out a loud gasp and placed his hand on his chest. “I am offended, Alternis! I thought you would love working with me seeing as we are the same person!” he said in a completely overdramatic and joking fashion. “Besides, our superiors have already assigned us a group ID!”

Alternis felt the corners of his lips curl a bit as he tried his best to not get annoyed. “Well that still doesn’t mean I’m agreeing to having a team name, and I don’t think the other two agree either,” he told Ringabel as bluntly as he could. Ringabel, however, was not deterred by the comment and went back to grinning.

“That’s nonsense, Alternis! I assure you that Airy and Anne are completely on board with the idea of a team name!” Ringabel said with the utmost confidence. Alternis thought Ringabel’s confidence was falsely placed though, as he couldn’t see the two fairies agreeing to such a ridiculous thing. Currently, the two sisters seemed to be fluttering around the two men without a care in the world, not really paying attention to their bickering.

“Then why don’t we ask them?” Alternis suggested as he gestured to the sisters. Seeing they were being talked about, the two fairies turned their attention back to the conversation.

“Is there something you need?” Anne asked as she hovered next to her sister. She was just as new as Alternis, but she had already adjusted to their new companions, despite previously having trouble with them.

“What do you two think of a team name?” Ringabel asked the two. He was still somehow sporting that cheesy grin, and Alternis thought Ringabel's face would get stuck like that. Airy, meanwhile, fluttered a bit lower to give her input.

“Most other groups of three or four have team names, and Ringabel here has  _really_  been looking forward to having one too,” Airy explained before returning on her previous flight path. Anne joined her a moment later, but still managed to put in her own input as well.

“I wouldn’t care one way or another. I don’t see the harm in it, and it appears to be the norm here,” Anne said as she looked at her nails. “I have no idea why these people even brought me here, but I guess I’ll follow their rules if it keeps me from death.”

“So it’s settled then! We’ll have our very own team name!” Ringabel happily declared as he slammed his hands on the table. Alternis jumped a bit in surprise and let out an annoyed sigh when he regained his composure.

“I still haven’t agreed to it,” Alternis once again complained as he leaned back in his chair. “Besides, what ridiculous name could you already have in mind for our group?”

_He quickly realized he’d regret asking that._

Ringabel began to beam and motioned his hands outwards. “Team R.A.D.!” he announced loudly and with pride. Confused by the decision, Alternis looked at Ringabel and raised an eyebrow.

“Team R.A.D…?” Alternis asked in attempt to try and make sense of the name. Ringabel vigorously nodded his head in response and motioned his hands once again, this time gesturing towards each one of them as he did so.

“Yes, R.A.D.! ‘R’ for Ringabel, ‘A’ for Airy and Anne, and ‘D’ for Dim!” Ringabel explained. He was still beaming and still very proud of the name; Alternis thought it was just plain stupid.

“If that’s the case, wouldn’t Team R.A.A.D. make more sense?” Alternis continued to ask. Though he didn’t like this name any better, it made a lot more sense than what Ringabel had suggested. Ringabel, however, felt otherwise.

“Alternis, Alternis, Alternis…” Ringabel repeated as he shook his head. “Alternis, Alternis, Alternis, Alternis, Alternis, Alt-”

“Stop that,”  Alternis interrupted as he placed his chair back on the ground. “Just get to the point you’re obviously going to make before I decide to punch you in your pretty face.”

Ringabel laughed a bit and gave Alternis a bit of a smirk. “We  _are_  quite pretty, thank you for noticing,” he teased. Alternis glared at him, and after a second of silence Ringabel cleared his throat and began speaking again. “So tell me Alternis, what does R.A.D. spell?” he asked while folding his hands. The two fairies seemed to have already figured it out, as they were whispering amongst themselves, but Alternis took a few moments to figure it out himself…

_Oh, he had to be kidding._

“You want to name our group Team  _Rad_!?” Alternis cried out in annoyance and disbelief. Ringabel started to laugh again, and Alternis could feel disappointment and anger rising inside of him. The fairies, meanwhile, had their own thoughts on the situation and chose to voice their opinions before Alternis could lash out.

“I think it’s kind of clever!” Airy said as she landed on the top of Ringabel’s pompadour. Her sister took a moment to land on Alternis’ shoulder before nodding in agreement.

“Though it’s a bit of an outdated term, I don’t mind being called rad,” Anne mentioned before sitting down and crossing her legs. Alternis could feel his eye twitching a bit as Ringabel began to grin again.

“Then it’s settled, from now on we will be known as Planeswarden Group #101112, Team R.A.D.!” Ringabel cheered while clapping his hands. The two fairies let out their own cheers of approval, and Alternis groaned before placing his head down on the table.

“What did this organization even see in me in the first place?” he grumbled beneath his breath. Ringabel had managed to hear him though and began to chuckle.

“Well Alternis, I can answer that question for you,” he told Alternis before leaning a bit closer. “It’s because our employers thought you were  _rad_.”

That time, Alternis really did punch Ringabel in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I remember this fic exists, I remember how much I love how dumb Team R.A.D. is. I don't really have much to say other than I love this fic so much, and I wouldn't mind writing more about these idiots in the future.


End file.
